Home Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the home wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the talk link above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Wiki goals Is there a goal you'd like to suggest or discuss? See the forum topic on Forum:Home Wiki Goals. # Create (start) at least 100 articles in the first two weeks (by May 23rd 2008). #: Achieved early on the 18th. # Get at least five new contributors to change or start an article by the end of June. #: Missed. :-( New target date: July 31. #: Missed again. #: Met. # Develop at least 100 articles to the point where they are no longer stubs by the end of July. #: Met, but not sure when. # Create (start) at least 365 articles by May 2009. (That would be an average of over 1 page/day.) #: Met. As of April 27th, we have 367 articles; many are stubs. # Develop at least 300 articles to the point where they aren't stubs before 2010. #: To not be a stub, the article should have substantial information about the topic. It doesn't need to be complete, but it should have the major topics at least identified. A non-stub article can still be short. #: Met, but not sure when. # Reduce the number of stub articles to under 200 by the end of 2011. #: Have already been working on this, but making it into a formal goal now. #: Made it! Under 200 stubs (out of 667 articles, December 14, 2011). # Lower the percentage of stub articles to under 20% by the end of 2012. #: Note: This is not just reducing by removing the template, but by adding enough of the content that is key to a particular article. It can be very short, if it covers the things that are important to the home wiki about the topic. An article may still be missing some aspects that are important to the home wiki, but it needs to have most of the main reasons to include it on this wiki at least mentioned and to have some useful content in order to not be a stub. #: It wasn't a stated goal, but we just reached 500 non-stub articles today! -- CocoaZen 16:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) #: Making progress. Down to 25% (177/695). -- CocoaZen 04:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Want to discuss stuff? * Stop by the Forum and join an existing conversation topic or start a new one. * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community